


All Good Things

by cxndymoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxndymoon/pseuds/cxndymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place one year after The Force Awakens. I promise I'll write a better summary once the story gets along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so as I said, I'll write a better title and a better summary once I get farther along in the story. I was a bit rushed to get this posted and I'm not feeling very created in that area right now. Please leave comments, I've never really written any Star Wars before!
> 
> Recommended song: The Scavenger by John Williams or Rey's Theme by John Williams (we have choices, yay)

The sun shone brightly down on Jakku, burning the sand beneath the girl’s feet. She walked as quickly as she could, cringing a bit at the pain. Her footprints tracked over countless sand dunes, leaving a clear path across the rippled sand. Her tanned skin was red and chaffed from the beating it was receiving from the sun, wind, and sand. The white shawl she had wrapped around her head and shoulders provided little protection from the sun, but she made due with what she had. The white robes she was wearing fluttered in the wind behind her as she walked, threatening to rip off of her body. She tucked her arms protectively around what she was carrying, pulling it closer to her chest.  _ Almost there _ … 

An hour passed by and the sand dunes seemed to be endless. She had ventured out farther than ever before, but these last pieces were worth it. A small dot came into view and she smiled. The large grey silhouette of a downed imperial ship sat in the distance, marking that her home was not too much farther. Just behind that large ship was a small clay structure that she called home. It was in awful condition, and seemed to be shrinking now that she was getting older.  _ All of that is about to change though.  _ The small mechanic smiled and continued onwards, barely able to contain her ever-growing excitement. 

She reached the base of the imperial ship and look up towards the top. It was a great looming relic of a war that seemed more like a legend. She’d heard bits about it here and there, about three powerful warriors that stood up against the Empire and brought peace to the land. The mechanic had always brushed it off though. The First Order was still standing, and stormtroopers still raided the trading post every so often. Nothing seemed peaceful. The mechanic sighed, pulling her shawl off her head. She wrapped her metal parts up in it and tied it into a sling, pulling it over her shoulder.  _ Here we go. _ The girl smiled and then started scaling the wall, using the grooves in the slick metal surface to pull herself up. Her silky white gloves made it a bit difficult to climb, but it was nothing that she couldn’t handle. She had scaled the side of this ship hundreds of times, finding new ways to do it each time. After a couple of minutes she reached the top, and pulled herself over with a heave. The sun glared down at her, blinding her momentarily. Just below her sat her house. It was small, dust-colored structure that practically blended in with the desert sand. Just outside of it sat a small fighter jet that she had salvaged two years ago. It took her a year just to move it, since she had to take it apart and move it bit by bit. It was almost complete now, and soon she would be able to leave this god forsaken rock. A smile crept on to her lips and she made her way down, practically running to her home when she hit the ground. 

“Tilly!” She yelled as she walked up to her home, dropping the parts by the ship. “Where’s that damn droid?” 

A few beeps came from inside the house and she paused.  _ Someone’s in there? _ The girl leaned down and grabbed a piece of pipe off the ground, tensing her muscles as she headed towards the entrance. 

A voice came from inside the house. From what she could hear, it was a man. He seemed to be talked to the droid. A few seconds later the droid rolled out and looked up at the girl, beeping quietly.  _ He said he’s peaceful, huh? We’ll see.  _ She gripped the pipe a bit harder and then peered around the corner and into the house. A man in a brown leather jacket stood there, looking at some of the engine parts she had lying around. He looked back at the entrance and noticed her, a friendly smile growing on his face. 

“Hello. Are you the mechanic?” He asked, his voice warm. She stood in the entrance, still a bit wary of him.

“Who’s asking?” 

“Poe. Poe Dameron.” He held his hand out and she raised an eyebrow curiously. “Ah. Okay, um. What’s your name?”

“Solana. What can I help you with?” Solana tossed the pipe back into the sand and stepped inside. 

“I have an X-Wing that’s sitting back at the trading post just a half a mile north of here. The launch mechanism doesn’t seem to be working right and I don’t have any tools to fix it. They said you’re the best mechanic out here.” She smiled at that and then went back to her storage room to pull out some tools. 

“Well they’re not wrong. Just give me a minute to get my stuff and then we can head over there.” Poe nodded and started to look around while she was digging through her massive pile of tools and scraps. It was a small structure, but it had a nice vibe to it. There were tapestries and pieces of metal hung all over the place, sort of like momentos. There were also massive boxes, filled to the top with various pieces of jewelry and stones. One box in particular caught his eye though. There was something off about it, something out of place. He checked to make sure that she wasn’t coming and headed towards it. It was a wood box, covered in shiny brass decals and beautiful etchings. He pulled on the lock and it opened easily. The first thing he noticed were the crystals. Cracked crystals, scattered around inside the box. They were all different colors, and some even had black cores. The next thing he noticed were the hilts. Lightsaber hilts. There were at least four of them, some partially deconstructed. 

“Oh my god” He whispered to himself and then a hand came from behind him and shut the box closed.

“Stay out of my stuff.” She glared at him and then slung her bag of tools over her shoulder. “We need to get going, it will be night soon.” Solana headed out of her house, and Poe threw one last glance at the box before trailing after her. Her little droid stayed behind, rolling quietly back into the house with a soft beep. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote this pretty fast so I hope it's okay. I also didn't listen to any music while writing it so there's no music for this one. Leave comments please and thanks for the hits and bookmarks!

By the time they reached the trading post it was almost dark. The lanterns and pits in the trading center had been lit, and everyone had retreated back to their homes. The temperature was dropping quite rapidly too, since the sun was setting. Soon the temperatures would be too cold for her to keep working, so she made her way over to the ship as quickly as she could. 

“Where did you get this? I’ve never seen anything like it.” Solana asked, running her hand along its side. “Did you steal it?” 

That last comment made Poe chuckle and he shook his head. “No, no. I didn’t steal it. I’m a resistance pilot. It’s my ship” 

“A resistance pilot? You mean… the resistance is real?” There was a pause and Poe raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean? Of course it’s real.” He responded and Solana laughed softly.

“I’ve heard stories about it, but that’s all. Little things that you hear in the cantina. Never really gave it much thought. It all seemed too good to be true.” She sighed and then picked up her wrench, moving to the underside of the ship. “All I’ve ever known is the stormtroopers. They raid the base every so often.” 

“We were on the other side of Jakku last year. You didn’t hear anything about that?” 

“We really don’t contact the other trading posts. They’re too far away to send any radio signal and too far to travel to.” Solana’s voice became muffled as she reached inside the ship to pull out one of the fuel injectors. “I think you’ve got a couple faulty fuel injectors. Looks like they burned themselves out.” She pulled her arm down and the silk glove she was wearing got snagged, tearing halfway up her arm.  _ Damn _ . 

“I don’t have any spare ones on me. Is there anyone around here that could loan some?” Poe asked and she stepped out from underneath the ship, rolling the injectors around in her hand. A glint of metal caught his attention and his eyes flicked down to her arm. The glove on her right arm was shredded, revealing a shiny, albeit rusty, arm. He looked up and down her arm, noticing all the tears in the glove. It took him a minute to process, but then realisation washed over him.  _ Her entire arm was metal. _ Poe got himself so caught up in his thoughts though, that he hadn’t noticed Solana, who was now staring at him with a slightly annoyed face.

“You know it’s rude to stare, right?” Solana raised an eyebrow, and Poe stuttered a bit. 

“Um, sorry. Yeah. I-- I um. Sorry.” He managed to get out and she rolled her eyes, resuming her search for a serial print on the injectors. “How did that happen? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Got it caught in a machine when I was younger. Cut the base of my bicep, but the blades cut all the way up to my shoulder. It was too infected by the time I got to a medical tent, so they removed the whole arm and put on a metal one.” She explained and then smiled. “I found the serial number on these injectors. They’re standard issue, so I think I know someone that will have them. Come on.” She motioned for him to follow here, and they headed inside the trading post. 

“Will I need to trade anything for it?” 

“No, probably not. I know the woman that we are going to quite well. Her name is Ral, and she’s a bit temperamental so be nice. She’s looked after me ever since I got here. Ral also makes me new arms every once in awhile, so she probably won’t mind loaning you some injectors.” Solana stopped walking for a minute and Poe glanced back at her.

“Are you okay?” She shook her head and then motioned for him to be quiet. A whirring sound came from the distance, growing louder and louder. Her face slowly melted from focused to a look of dread and fear. Her finger went up, and she pointed to the horizon without saying anything. 

_ “Stormtroopers.”  _ Poe swallowed nervously when she said that and then they both broke out into a run, heading as fast as they could towards Ral’s tent. They burst inside when they got there and Ral snapped her head up. 

“What is it, girl?” Ral’s question didn’t need an answer when she saw Solana’s face though. It’s a face she had seen hundreds of times before. It was a look of fear and dread, but it was also a look of hope. A lump grew in Ral’s throat and she nodded slowly. “Come here Solana. Quickly.” 

Solana made her way over to Ral, a bit confused. “Yes, ma’am?” 

“I fear that this is where I lose you.” She said in a hushed voice. Solana knitted her eyebrows together, slightly confused. 

“What do you mean? Am I going to die?” 

“No. I fear that something far worse will happen. There are things I never told you about your parents Lana. Important things. I kept putting it off because I knew there would come a time when you needed to know. That time is now.” 

“No, no. Stop, I don’t want to know.” Her voice was panicked now, and she started to pull herself out of Ral’s grip.

“Why not? You’ve waited all this time, all these years.” 

“Because you will tell me something bad. Something awful. You know that something horrible will happen today and if I am to die, I would rather die not knowing than hating them.” With that, she yanked her arm away from Ral and headed towards the door, where Poe was waiting, a bit awkwardly. 

“You come back, girl. You come back to me when you are ready. I have something for you, but you can only have it when you understand.” Ral called out to her, but Solana ignored her, leaving the tent as quickly as she could. Poe gave a slight smile to Ral before leaving, a bit unsure of what to do. 

“Um, Solana? What about the fuel injectors. We can’t get out of here if the ships not working.” She stopped in her tracks and sighed, on the verge of tears. 

“I’m sorry. We can--” She was cut short by the sound of laser fire over head. They ducked as the building next to them was hit, sending a spray of wood and cement everywhere. “Better yet,  _ run!” _

They both sprinted towards the X-Wing, trying to keep themselves out of sight. “What about the fuel injectors?” He called out to her, cringing as another volley hit the trading post. 

“I might be able to pour the fuel directly in. It’ll be harsh but it’ll get us off the ground. I think.” 

“It’s better than nothing!” They kept running and stopped short as a TIE ship shot at it, effectively destroying it. “Every time I come to Jakku!” Poe yelled out, and Solana grabbed his hand, pulling him down an alley. The stormtroopers were on the ground now, and their boots echoed throughout the trading center. Solana pulled him to the back of the alley and they pressed themselves against the wall as the sound of stormtroopers neared. 

“I’ll distract them.” He whispered and she grabbed his arm. 

“Please don’t leave me.”

“They’ll kill the both of us if they find us here.” 

“They’ll kill you if you go out there though.”

Poe sighed and kissed her cheek lightly, squeezing her hand. “I’ll be fine. You stay here, okay?” 

“Poe, please!” She whispered as loud as she could as he pulled herself out of her grip. 

“Stop right there!” One of the stormtroopers yelled out as they caught sight of Poe, and she heard him groan in pain as they kicked him to the ground. Tears streamed down her face relentlessly as she heard the sounds of them hitting him, over and over again. Blow after blow. It stopped after a couple minutes and she looked around the corner as they dragged him down the alley. There was a much larger ship on the ground now, with what seemed to be the leaders. She counted each of them in her head, trying to find a way to get him back.  _ The one in the silver armor seems to be the leader of the stormtroopers. What about that man in the mask though? What is that thing he’s holding? _ She thought, squinting a bit to get a better look at it. It was red, and it had lasers going in three different directions, almost like a sword. 

Poe was forced to the ground in front of the figure, and he glanced in her direction, making sure she was okay.  _ Stay there _ . He looked back up at the masked figure in front of him and smirked. 

“Just like old times.” The figure just stared at him and then looked up at the stormtroopers.

“Kill him this time.” Was all he said, and the stormtroopers dragged Poe to his feet. They took aim, and he looked at the ground, waiting for it to be over. 

Solana gritted her teeth together and stepped out into the alley, walking towards the center of the trading post where the stormtroopers had Poe. She stayed in the shadows so that she wouldn’t be as easily noticed, hoping that her all-white outfit wouldn’t give her away.

“On my mark.” One of the stormtroopers said and Solana realised what was happening.  _ No. _

“Three…” 

_ No. _

“Two…”

_ No.  _

“One…”

Solana didn’t pause to think about what she was doing. Her only concern was Poe. No one would die because of her, not today. Never again. She launched into a sprint as the stormtrooper gave the command to fire. What happened after that was a bit of a blur. Everything was quiet. Solana had thrown herself in front of Poe and closed her eyes, waiting for her death. It never came though. Everything was just… quiet.

“Lana?” Poe’s voice came from behind her and she opened her eyes slowly.  _ Not dead.  _

Everything was quiet. They were all just staring at her. She blinked a couple of times and looked around. The lasers that the stormtroopers had fired were suspended in mid air, surrounding them. Her hands were outstretched in a defensive position and that’s when it hit her.  _ It’s me.  _ The stormtroopers lowered their guns, uncertain of what to do next. The figure that she had seen earlier approached her slowly. He was wearing all black, and his face was covered in a mask. Solana flicked her eyes over him as he towered over her menacingly. He didn’t say anything to her. All he did was extend his arm towards her, holding his hand out. She felt him scratching at the back of her brain, draining all of her energy from her. Her eyes started to close and her vision got spotty.  _ I can’t fall asleep. I can’t, I have to save Poe. I can’t fall asleep. I can’t… I-- _

Everything went black.    



	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter? I love the end part, so hopefully it wasn't too badly written. Leave comments and stuff! Thanks for everyone that's leaving kudos, it's really awesome:)

“Wake up, boy. Wake up.” A hand whacked Poe on the head and his eyes shot open. “You’ve been asleep for more than 5 hours, it’s time to get up.” Another hand whacked him on the other side of the head and he blinked, trying to clear his vision.

“What’s going on, where’s Solana?” He mumbled, trying to sit up. His head hurt like hell, and his vision was still a bit blurry.

“Don’t be an idiot. You need to lie down right now, you’ve got a concussion.” The woman said, pushing him back down on the bed.

“Ral? What happened?” She sighed and handed him a glass of water.

“Exactly what I said would happen.”

“Solana. She is force-sensitive isn’t she?”

“Yes, but it is more than that. She comes from a very powerful family. Her father and her grandmother were sith. Her mother and her grandfather…” Ral trailed off and Poe sat up.

“I need to know who her family is.” She looked down and Poe sighed.

“Ral. I _need_ to know. For her, for the Resistance, for the entire galaxy. I need to know what we’re dealing with.”

“Alright. I’ll tell you.”

 

* * *

 

“Wake up Solana”

The mechanic’s eyes fluttered open and the man smiled softly. It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the bright lighting, but she already had an idea of where she was. She sat up slowly, and the first thing she realized was that her clothes were different. Instead of the white silky robes she had been wearing the night before, she was now dressed in an all black jumpsuit.

“You’ve changed my clothes?”

“Is that alright? The other ones were a bit beaten up.”

“Makes me feel a little uncomfortable but it’s not the first time someone’s changed my clothes for me.” She looked down at her hands and frowned a bit at the sight of her arm. “Can I get some gloves? The long kind?”

“Of course.” The man turned to one of the stormtroopers and asked him to go find some. The stormtrooper nodded and headed out, leaving the two of them alone.

“Who are you?” She asked quietly and he sat down in the chair across from her.

“Who are you?” He replied and she smirked.

“You’ve already been inside my head, so you already know. Now, answer the question. _Who_ are you?”

“My name is Kylo Ren.” She laughed a bit and he leaned back in his chair, knitting his eyebrows together.

“That’s a funny name.” She said unapologetically. It really was a funny name. _Bit dramatic_.

“You know, I could kill you with a single thought.” Kylo threatened and she shook her head.

“You won’t.”

“Really? Why’s that.”

“If you wanted to kill me you would’ve done so at the trading post. You want me for something that I am. Something that I did.” He kept himself from grinning at her comment. _She was fast. The First Order would do well with someone like her._

“What exactly would that be, then?” A look of confusion passed over her and she sighed.

“I haven’t figured that out yet.” Solana answered and that’s when it struck him.

“You don’t know do you? You don’t know what you are.”

“What am I?”

“You’re just what I need.”

 

* * *

 

 

“General! General Leia, where is she?” Poe called out the minute he got to the Resistance base. Finn and Rey had both run up to him the minute they saw him jump out of the cargo freighter he had found transport on. After a quick embrace, he pulled away from them, panicking slightly.

“She’s inside, in the control room. Why? Poe, why?” Rey said, and before she could finish, he was running towards the entrance. “Come on.” Rey mumbled and they jogged after him, not even attempting to catch up.

Poe rushed inside, pushing his way past the other fighters and droids that were moving around the control room. “General Leia, General Leia! I need to speak with you and Mr. Skywalker.” Leia turned her attention away from Luke, and sighed as Poe ran up.

“Yes, Mr. Dameron? What is it?” She asked, slightly concerned. “Where have you been anyways?” Finn and Rey came up behind Poe, just as confused as the General.

“I’ve been on Jakku--” He began, but Finn cut him off.

“Why did you go to Jakku? And what happened to your head?” He asked, motioning to the huge gash on his face.

“There’s no time for that. Sir, there is something you need to know.”

“Well we don’t have all day, so say it already.” Leia replied calmly and Poe took in a breath, trying to calm down.

“The first order has a girl. I met her on Jakku, and she’s force-sensitive. She’s been living there her entire life, as a mechanic, much like Rey.”

“Okay. Not good.” She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, a headache beginning to form. “Anything else I should know?”

“Yes. It’s about her family…” He said, and they’re faces went slack with shock as he repeated Ral’s story back to them. They were silent for a couple of minutes after he finished explaining, not sure how to react. After a little bit, Leia sighed and glanced at Luke, who had a grave expression on his face.

“Well, this just got a hell of alot worse.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are we going?” Solana asked as Kylo Ren stood up, motioning for him to follow her.

“There is someone who wants to meet you.” She got up and jogged a bit to catch up to him.

“Who?” Solana puffed, trying to keep up with him. He walked down the corridor swiftly, and she struggled to match his pace, almost having to break into a jog.

“You’ll see.” He answered her and she rolled her eyes.  
“Well that’s not mysterious at all.” The girl mumbled and Kylo stopped at the end of the corridor, punching a pin number into the door to unlock it. It opened a few seconds later and they stepped inside. It was a very dark, very large room with hologram projectors on the ceiling. Kylo stopped a few feet from the door and motioned towards the platform that sat in the middle of the room.

“Go up there and wait for him. I’ll be outside.” Solana swallowed nervously and headed towards the platform, stopping at the base. Kylo glanced over at her one more time and then headed outside, locking the door behind him.

The projectors flashed and Solana blinked as light filled the room. When she looked back up, a huge figure was sitting there, waiting. Fear washed through her, and everything felt heavy. _Keep calm, don’t show your fear._

“You are the girl that Kylo Ren was telling me about. The one whose blood runs thick with darkness, but speaks with the tongue of the lightside. Tell me what your name is child.” The grey figure said and Solana gulped, her eyes wide with anxiety.

“My name. It’s um. S-Solana. My name is Solana.” She stuttered, her voice small. Her looming figure looked down at her and seemed to be staring right into her soul.

“Look into my eyes, daughter of Vaal, and I will show you power like you have never known before. I will lead you down the path that you are meant to take. The path of the dark side.”

Solana looked up at him and her blood began to boil. It seemed like every emotion bubbled through her at once, pulling her this way and that. Her fear passed and all that was left was peace for something inside her knew. _She was home._


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this really fast, but I think it's okay. Thanks for the continuing support, it's actually helping me stay motivated to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and more characters will be explained in the next few. We also get a little bit of poe/finn/rey in this, but it's gonna be light throughout the story.

The General walked out of the control room briskly, her small squadron of Luke, Rey, Finn, and Poe following behind her. She made her way into the building on the other side of the base, not stopping to answer anybody’s questions.They followed her into the weapons building and confusion filled the air.

“General, may I ask what we’re doing in here?” Poe asked, stepping inside behind Rey.

“We need to get that girl away from the First Order. She’s much too dangerous and much too valuable to stay there. If she does, she’ll become a Sith and...” The General trailed off and her face fell a bit. Luke put a hand on her shoulder gently and turned towards them. 

“With both Kylo Ren and Solana, the First Order will be close to unstoppable.” He finished for her and they nodded softly.

“Who is she though? Who is her grandmother supposed to be? I never heard of a Verita Thane before.” Finn piped up, and Luke sighed. 

“No one speaks of Verita Thane anymore. She disappeared long ago, after my father and Obi Wan Kenobi fought. People believed that Anakin was her secret lover, and she fled the Empire, fearing that he was dead. No one really knows what happened to her.” He answered and Finn scowled. 

“Who was she though? You both got that strange face when Poe mentioned her name. Is she someone important?” He pressed and Luke turned away.

“Verita Thane is bad news. That is all you need to know right now.” With that, Luke moved off, busying himself with other tasks. Finn grumbled something about Luke being dramatic and then turned to Rey.

“Do you know Verita Thane is? Has he ever mentioned her before?” Rey paused for a moment and then shook her head.

“No, he’s never spoken of her. I can tell something is off though, with both of them.” The three watched Luke and his sister discussing their plan of action in the corner of the room, throwing small glances in their direction every so often. After a couple of minutes, Leia sighed and then headed over towards them. 

“Listen to me very carefully. I need you all to keep this very quiet. Don’t tell anyone, even your most trusted friends. Can you do that?” She started and they nodded eagerly, waiting for her instructions. “We are going to perform a small scale rescue. Poe will fly us to their battle cruiser and park beneath the ship, where the sensors can’t reach. Once inside, Finn will stay in the docking port to make sure that no one sees anything. Rey, you will go inside and get the girl. If we’re lucky, she’ll still be untrained with the Force and won’t put up much of a fight.” 

“What if she does put up a fight though?” Rey asked and a small smile crept on to the General’s face.

“You know how to throw a punch Rey.” She answered and Rey grinned. Leia picked up two blasters and handed them to Poe and Finn before heading towards the door.

“General, wait. What about you and Luke? Are you not coming as well?” Poe questioned and she paused.

“We will stay here. It’s too dangerous for me or Luke to be on that ship, with Ben on board. I have complete faith in you three. There’s no one else that could pull it off.” Leia replied and then left the building with Luke, leaving the three to finish designing the plan. 

 

* * *

 

Solana was barely awake when two stormtroopers knocked on her door, demanding that she was up and ready to begin training in thirty minutes. Her ears were ringing and her head felt like it was being split in half. She got up slowly and stumbled to her feet. Everything felt like it was going a billion miles an hour. Solana could her hear heart beating, her blood pumping through her veins. She could hear the engines of the ship, the boots of the stormtroopers, the pulse of the galaxy. It was hell inside her head. She fumbled around a bit and grabbed her clothes off the bed, changing quickly. Her gloves sat on the small table next to the bed and she picked them up. Solana looked down at her metal arm and brushed her fingers over it lightly. It was cold to the touch.  _ Another thing to remind you that you’re not normal.  _ A small voice sang in head and she bit her tongue, pulling the gloves on. She turned towards the bed and picked up the black cloak that was sitting there, perfectly folded. Solana unfolded it and put it on, pulling the hood over her head. 

Solana stepped outside a couple minutes later and saw the stormtroopers, who had been waiting for her to finish getting ready. They looked over at her and then started walking. She followed them through the ship, winding through endless corridors.  _ Whoever designed this ship needs to rethink their decorating skills.  _

They eventually got to the end of a corridor and the troopers stopped.

“You will go inside.” The one on her left said and she nodded, opening the door. The two troopers headed off as she stepped inside, and the door closed swiftly behind her. 

“Hello, Solana” The masked figure said and Solana gave a small wave. “How did it go yesterday?” 

“Oh, um. Alright I guess. It was a little strange, him being inside my head and all. I’ve also had this killer headache.” She answered and he turned towards her slowly. 

“It’s the Force. You aren’t used to that power. I felt it too at first. The blood in your veins, the heartbeat of the Universe. You will become numb to it over time.” He had moved closer now, and her throat tightened a bit with anxiety. “Don’t be afraid of me. I won’t hurt you.” 

“Easy to say, hard to believe. You are the one that tried to execute my friend, kidnapped me, and wear a mask all the time.” Solana retorted, keeping her eyes off of him. He pulled his hood back and carefully took off his mask. 

“Better?” Kylo asked, putting it down.

“A bit. Still isn’t gonna change the first two, but we can move past it. Just don’t expect me to trust you anytime soon.” 

“It’s better that you don’t. Trust leaves you vulnerable.” Solana flicked her eyes over him and then stepped around him, wandering about the room. 

“So, what exactly did you call me here for?” She asked, and he turned around to face her.

“I’m going to train you. Teach you how to use the Force, and eventually, your lightsaber.” 

“A what?” She stopped and raised an eyebrow. “Is that the glow sword you have?” 

“It’s called a lightsaber. Here” Kylo said, handing his to her. She squinted a bit, trying to get a closer look at it. 

“I have things like this. On Jakku, where I live. I don’t think they work, but I’m not sure. They aren’t exactly like this, but they’re similar.” She paused for a second and looked up at him. “May I?”

“Be my guest.” He replied and Solana held it out, pressing the button. It sparked to life, filling the room with a red glow. 

“Do they all look like this?” She asked, waving it around a bit. It was light in her hands, and seemed easy to use. It wasn’t heavy like a normal sword, and didn’t pull all her weight down. 

“No. They come in different colors, which usually indicates what kind of person the user is. This one is special though. I made it based on an ancient design to accommodate the cracked crystal.” 

“Will I get my own?” 

“When you are ready, yes. You will be able to build your own. It will be unique to you.” Solana nodded and turned it off, handing it back to him. 

“You said you were gonna teach me today?” Kylo put the lightsaber down and nodded.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

* * *

 

Poe, Finn and Rey finished drawing up the rescue plan and headed towards the Control building to check with the General. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Finn said as they left the Weapons building. Rey squeezed his hand lightly and Poe threw him a comforting smile. 

“Relax trooper, we’ve got this. You know the ship, I’m the best pilot in the resistance, and Rey… Well I think we all know about that.” Rey grinned and Finn seemed to relax a bit. They reached the Control room and made their way to Leia, who was waiting patiently. 

“You guys got it all planned?” She asked and Poe started explaining it to her. When he was done, she smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “Good luck. Good luck to all of you.” 

“Thank you General.” They said in unison, each giving her a hug before they headed towards the Millenium Falcon, which now belonged to Rey. 

“Oh, and Mr. Dameron?” Leia said as he started to leave.

“Yes, General Leia?” 

“Thank you.” She smiled softly and Poe grinned, bursting out the front door and sprinting to catch up with Finn and Rey who were already at the base of the ship.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Luke questioned and Leia nodded.

“I believe in them with all my heart.” She answered, watching the Falcon take off. It hovered over the base for a minute and then shot off into the sky. Leia sighed and turned back to her console, reading through the rest of her reports. 


End file.
